Participants competing in running, walking, or biking events, such as marathons, triathlons, and the like, often utilize an electronic device to help them gauge their performance. The electronic device may track a distance traveled by the participant as well as performance metrics that are based on the distance traveled from a geolocation at which the measurement began. The information tracked may include the distance to go, the pace, the projected time to finish the event, and the like. Tracking these performance metrics may help the participant adjust his performance to meet a desired goal.